1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal panel manufacturing, and in particular to a connector.
2. The Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 3, a schematic view of a conventional connector is shown. The conventional connector comprises a male housing 8 and a female housing 9. The male housing 8 and the female housing 9 are each formed by being surrounded by four side walls that are connected end to end. The female housing 9 is insertable into a chamber defined in the male housing 8 to effect connection between mating ports set up in the chambers defined in the housing.
Connectors of such structures, once inserted and connected, show four wall thicknesses in the height direction, making it hard to use in an arrangement of backlight module that provides a relatively small space.